Break Up With Him
by Spazzumtard
Summary: Isabella get a late call from a drunk friend who tells her to do something that's kind of pointless (since it's not happening anyway), and some progress is made in the relationship between two people. Yay! (Based on the song by Old Dominion. No lyrics.)


**Just a short idea that popped into my head while I was listening to this song (Break Up With Him by Old Dominion). To be completely honest, I actually hated this song for a long time. At least until Ferb and Isabella came to me with this. I hope you all enjoy it. (Drunk!Ferb was fun to write.)**

 **PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, I would have ended Act Your Age with Phineas waking up from a dream. THAT's how you do fanservice! You hint at the very real possibility. You don't outright say it and attempt to kill off half of the fandom! (I have a whole rant prepared to back this up, so if you're interested in hearing it, let me know! XD)

* * *

Isabella sat on her bed, finishing up the paint on her toe nails, when her phone rang. She paused just long enough to screw on the cap of the polish before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hello Izzy-bella!" an accented, and rather loud, voice responded.

She blinked. "Ferb? Is that you?"

"Yup!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yup! Don't you worry your pretty little head!"

Suppressing the flutter in her stomach, she looked at the phone curiously for a moment before returning it to her ear. "Um, are you...drunk?" It seemed surreal...

"No! Not at all."

She smirked. "Ferb..."

"Okay, maybe a little."

She giggled. Ferb seemed to be a silly—and talkative—drunk. "Why are you drunk? What happened?" He'd never been drunk before.

"Phhfft. The guys just wanted to help me celebrate turning 21, thass all."

"But...your birthday was last week," she pointed out.

"Yup!"

"We already threw you a party. Why are you celebrating again?"

"Because I'm 21!"

Isabella's forehead fell to her palm. Something niggled in her mind and she got a little worried. "Is Phineas there with you?" Naive, innocent Phineas out at a bar? Hell must have frozen over with ice cream and chocolate syrup!

"No." Ferb answered kind of shortly, and with a little less enthusiasm than before.

"He's not?"

"Nope."

That was a relief to hear, but... "Why not?"

"Well, he's not 21, is he?" He said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

And Isabella started laughing—because it really was. "Yes, that is true."

"You have a great laugh."

She blushed and reached out to check if the polish on her toes was dry yet. "Thank you."

"Why do you bother?"

She stopped for a moment. "Laughing? It keeps wrinkles from forming," she answered with as much seriousness she could force into her tone.

"No. Phineas."

Isabella furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Why do you bother with him anyway?"

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts so she could fully understand. It didn't help very much. "What do you mean?" she wondered, genuinely interested in the answer. She had _finally_ grown out of that rediciously _long_ childhood crush, and she was curious—and a little worried—about what Ferb thought of 'them' now.

"You should break up with him," he said, denying her an answer.

"...I'm not dating him..." She didn't know what else to say.

"Eh, break up with him anyway. You're not in love with him."

 _Huh...?_ "What? Ferb, you are not making any sense!"

"Sure I am! You just can't see it yet."

She let out a short laugh. "Well aren't you cocky."

"Hehehehehehe!"

Isabella rolled her eyes—Ferb was all over the place tonight! "What are you laughing at?"

"What you just said."

"What I just said...?" she asked, running through her previous comments.

"Yeah! You just said co—" Her eyes widened and she quickly cut him off.

"I got it! Never mind!"

Goodness! What had happened to that moderately silent and _proper_ Englishman she knew!

" _ **I'm getting drunk on a plaaane!**_ "

The sudden singing caused her to flinch away from the phone. How exactly did being drunk cause someone with such an amazing singing voice to sound so awful?

"Are you...listening to _country_?" she asked him.

"Yup! I think they think we are drunk enough that we won't notice it," he whispered (rather loud) secretively.

Isabella giggled. "Yes, that must be it," she said with a roll of her eyes. _Please don't let Ferb become a paranoid drunk on top of all the other changes._

"So...whatchoo doooin'?" he questioned, cheekily using her catchphrase against her (and snorting with laughter right after).

Well, here was a chance for her to get back on track. "I'm sill trying to figure out what you meant before."

"Wha...?"

Isabella closed her eyes and smiled. He had actually forgotten. "When you told me to 'break up with Phineas'. We aren't dating or anything. Did you mean our friendship?" Highly unlikely that Ferb would even _think_ such a thing—but even still, that was _never_ going to happen.

"No!" he yelped. "No—not that! If you ended the friendship, I wouldn't see you around anymore."

Ferb sounded so sad and pitiful saying that, Isabella felt it tug at her heart strings even though she didn't know what he meant by that. "I don't think friendships fall under the bro-code," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Pffft, not the bro-code," Ferb scoffed. "You like Phineas. You tolerate me. If you weren't friends with him, I'd never see you anymore."

 _Ouch_... Isabella let out a painful sigh. "Oh Ferb. That's most definitely not true! Besides the fact that mine and Phineas's friendship is just fine; you are one of my _best friends_. I could never forget you."

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked suddenly.

Isabella's heart fluttered in her chest and she felt the blush cover her face. Then a thought hit her and a chill went down her spine. Eyeing her closed window blinds suspiciously, she said; "You can't see me right now, can you?"

"Only in my head. It's quite bright in there."

She shook her head with a grin—silly, not-making-sense Ferb was back. "Well, I'm sure I would love it in Ferb-land right now." _Especially with him being drunk. What other thoughts were running through his mind that he hadn't blurted out yet?_

"I think you would. Ferb-land is all about you now anyway."

It took a moment for his words to sink in, and when they did, her eyes widened. Did that mean what she thought (hoped) it meant? "What?" she voiced, barely restraining the anxiety before it could bleed through.

"Yup! Has been for a while."

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her head felt like it was floating.

He _really_ needed to be sober for this conversation.

"Ferb, it's starting to get late. Maybe you should wrap things up and head home," Isabella advised.

"Yeah, maybe," he replied, seemingly brushing the idea away. "But you're the one that's still talking to me. You would have hung up by now if you didn't like me back."

Now that wasn't true—she couldn't even hang up on wrong numbers—but she didn't tell him that. Instead, she braced herself and went with; "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Really, there were probably loads of times you could have hung up on me and whaad you say?" he slurred.

Isabella smiled giddily, her stomach doing flips. "I said you were right," she stated simply, trying to suppress the glee.

There was no sound except for the music and background noises of the bar. She waited for about twenty seconds before speaking again.

"Ferb?" she prodded.

"Yeah?"

Isabella sighed. "Oh good. You're still there. I thought you might have passed out."

He coughed a couple of times. "No... I am a little dizzy though."

She smiled sympathetically, even though he couldn't see her. "Might be time to all a cab and head home then."

"Did I imagine that?" he asked with a tone of desperation.

"What?" she still asked even though she knew what he meant.

"You...like me back?"

She chuckled. "Yes, Ferb. I like you back." _I love you!_ she wanted to shout at him. _Have for a while, you silly Brit!_

"Like... _date me_ like me back?"

" _Yes_ , Ferb."

Once again he was quiet for a moment, but he did end up speaking before she had to prod him like before.

"I'm not going to remember this in the morning..." he said sadly.

Isabella cradled the phone against her ear. "Don't you worry that pretty little head," she playfully teased him with his own words. "I'll remind you."

"Promise?"

With a happy sigh, she responded. "Yes. I promise."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little songfic. Review please!**

* * *

 **Now, important information!** I am organizing a Ferbella Valentine Fic Exchange. If you are a Ferbella author or have been thinking of trying it out at all, come sign up! You can sign up anytime between now and January 23 either by PMing me or reviewing here. I can get you all of the information if you are interested. Not only will you be writing for a fellow author and enjoying everyone's stories, but you will also have some say in what you want to see in the fic you get too! (Only those who commit to writing a short story for another author will get a gift fic.)

I have created a forum here on fanfiction that explains all of the rules and what your timeline would be. Go take a look! We would love you have you join us! You can review below or PM me to get the forum link if you don't want to go search for it. XD


End file.
